simple kiss
by People-Love-To-Hack-My-FF.net
Summary: Daphne gets attacked Niles is all alone!  quick one shot on there love  DaphneNiles  Lreview!


"Apartment sweet apartment.." Niles said .  
After separating form Maris 6 months ago Niles came to live with his brother Frasier and his father ex-cop Martin. but both had gone on a trip to Kansas to see an opera ( Martin owed Frasier for the fishing trip)  
Half the people in Seattle were gone for thanksgiving, so niles took care of the apartment and enjoyed Daphnes company.  
"Daphne? Daphne?" Niles was getting nervous when he spotted a scribbled note.  
Dear Dr.Crane Eddie was begging for me to take him for a walk, will be back in a little while.  
Time: 6:30 Daphne Niles checked his watch it was almost seven o▓clock now.  
Niles started pacing, I thought I told Daphne to wait untill I get hear to go for a walk at this time of night-  
Suddenly a high pitched scream came form outside Niles Apartment building.  
"Daphne!" Niles Screamed and Ran down the stairs as fast as his legs let him.  
Niles ran out side and saw a limp female figure with a dog licking her face whinning.  
"Daphne! Oh my god are you okay?" Niles check for any flesh wounds and there wasn▓t and except her clothes were scattered everywhere.  
Niles picked her up in his arms and rushed her to his apartment and sat on the couch her head was on his lap.  
"Daphne, it▓s going to be alright your going to be okay.." Niles was more reasuring himself then her.  
"Dr. Crane?" came the faint cry .  
Nile reached over her head and placed a cold clothe on her head. "Daphne are you Okay? Do you feel okay? What happened? " Nile asked nervously.  
"Mmm... this feels nice.." Daphne said while Niles had his arms around her.  
Daphne curled into Niles body and slightly fell asleep.  
" Oh god!! Now she▓s gone Crazy!" Niles looked at daphne and saw the little prick on her arm.  
" Oh no.. DAPHNE!!!" Niles tried to wake up daphne by screaming in her ear but finally came to little shaking her.  
"Niles go to sleep... maybe later.." Daphne whispered and then just realized what she had said and sat bolt straight .  
"Um... I didn▓t mean that.." Daphne said blushing.  
" On to a more important thing, are you okay Daphne? What happened?" Niles said facing her and raping and arm around her shoulders for a sense of comfort[ for the both of them  
" I was walking back with Eddie and suddenly I was attacked and I screamed and I felt something stabbed into my arm-" Daphne burst into tears on Niles Shoulder.  
"It▓s Okay Daphne its okay..." Niles rocked Daphne back and forth softly until all her tears where gone.  
" I feel so childish..." Daphne stiffed pulling herself away form Niles.  
" Don▓t. Don▓t at all, you just had a terrifying experience it▓s okay to cry." Niles gave a small smile and hugged Daphne.  
" Are you Okay do you want to get checked out by a Doctor? I noticed a little prick on your arm." " Um.. Im fine-" Daphne stood up and then fainted.

Niles was waiting for what the doctors were saying about daphne she was in the ER because her pulse dropped rapidly.  
Already called Frasier but they can▓t make it because there is a huge blizzard/hurricane and they won▓t be able to make it for the next month.  
Suddenly a doctor walked out with salt and pepper hair and soul foul brown eyes " Is she alright?" Niles stuttered while holding a cup of coffee.  
" we▓ve run test and someone injected her with a drug called ecstasy when she got attacked and she had an alergic reaction. She▓ll be fine to take home to night just keep a very close eye on her. And rush her hear if she stops breathing again. " After the doctor showed Niles how to check Daphnes pulse.  
" Oh, and make sure she doesn▓t do any work for the next few weeks." the doctor said over his shoulder.  
" Daphne?" Niles said quietly as he peeked into the room.  
Daphne was in a wheel chair fast asleep.  
One of the nurses came up to Dr.Crane" your going to have to help her get dressed sir, she can▓t stay away long enough to even get off her bed." Niles stopped the nurse.  
" I▓m not Daphnes husband or Boyfriend for that matter. Im a close friend. I would aprecciate it if a nurse would." Niles stuttered.  
The Nurse gave an annoyed sigh and help Daphne into her clothers and roled her out on a wheel chair.

Niles picked daphne up wedding style from the passenger seat and carried her up to the apartment.  
" You need rest, poor thing..." Niles said laying her down on her bed then suddenly what the Doctor said came to his mind keep a VERY close eye on her.  
"Hmm.. Maybe if I just ly on the bed next to her I can keep a close eye on her.." Niles changed into his PJ▓s and slipped in beside Daphne.  
Daphne turned over and cuddled into Niles and Niles wrapped his arm around.

Niles woke up and propped himself on his elbow and checked Daphnes Pulse , He▓s been doing that every hour. And she seemed to be okay but he couldn▓t be to safe.  
Suddenly Daphne woke up.  
" Dr.Crane? What are you doing in my bed?" Daphne said her green eyes wide.  
" Relax," Nile brushed the hair out of Daphnes face a placed a kiss on her for head I had to keep a close eye on you last night so instead of coming back instead of taking a chance I would miss something bad. I stayed with you last night." Niles said whilst his arm stilled wrapped around her body.  
"We didn▓t-" "No! No no, I would never take advantage of you like that no!" Niles shrieked.  
Sensing his hurt ego Daphne kissed him on the lips.  
Only meant to be a simple kiss but Niles made it a little bit more.  
Niles lightly pulled away but they▓re forheads still touching.  
"Daphne you gave me quite a scare when you screemed-" Niles Tightened his are around her body-" And I didn▓t picture this is how I would tell you but, Daphne, I love you." Niles said sealing it with another kiss.  
" Dr. Crane I could never be good enough for you, you graduated from Harvard im only a simple girl form Manchester." Daphne worried.  
" No Daphne. It is I who does not deserve you." Niles said Stealing another kiss.  
" I love you too...Niles"

After a few more hours of sleeping together Niles Picked Daphne up [ which she totally thought was unnecessary and sat her on the couch with a nice Blanket rapped around her.  
Niles started cooking some light food for Daphne and brought it out.  
" Aren▓t you hungry? Carrying me about everywhere has got to be tiresome." Daphne said just picking at her food.  
" Daphne you weren▓t heavy at all! You have to stop thinking you are, you actually very light, for a muscular man like me." Niles Said sarcastically rolling his eyes and flashing his arm muscles.  
" You are as muscular as I need." Daphne said and gave Niles a kiss.  
" but aren▓t you hungry?" Daphne said raising an eye brow.  
" not really, I have a fairly small stomach. It▓s Frasier who has the apettite." Niles Chuckled " just eat something, please." Daphne gave Niles a puppy eyed look.  
"Fine. But im not hungry." Niles babble as he walked to the kitchen and made another plate for himself.

Later that night.  
A shrill phone ring came to Niles ears as he was cleaning the kitchen while Daphne was getting a bath.  
"Hello?" Niles said craddling the phone in his ear still trying to clean a stain on the counter.  
" Mr. Crane , It▓s About Daphne We did some test▓s on her for HIV , AIDS and Hepatitis C form that needle. And they all came out negative. " Niles Sighed with relief.  
"But I want you to keep a eye on her for a few weeks . Make sure she▓s breathing okay"  
After Niles hung up the phone he was so happy with glee he ran right into the bathroom without knocking.  
" Daphne! The test are Negative!!!" Niles shouted hapilly.  
And of course scaring the shit out of Our poor Daphne who was resting in the bath.  
Placing a hand on her heart Daphne took a deep breath.  
" Care to knock Dr.Crane?" Daphne said slightly angered. Her green eyes flashing. Massaging her throbbing temples.  
" Sorry!" Niles back up behind the door and told her the good news.  
Daphne rapped herself with a small towel and walk out of the bathroom.  
Niles Hugged her tightly.  
" Daphne I know your kind of angered but what I did but I have something to cheer you up!!" Niles said getting on his knee.  
" will you marry me?" Niles said proudly.  
"YES!!" Daphne screamed giving Niles a big hug sending both of them to the ground. 


End file.
